Under One's Control
by IrishPanther
Summary: When the Digimon Emperor makes a successful capture on Veemon, it's up to the rest of the group to save him! Everyone but one is ready for the task at hand.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, Irish here again posting yet another story. Sorry if this chapter seems boring but I needed a boost to get my story started. This is taken from the second episode of Adventure 02. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!**

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He simply could not believe the disaster that he has landed himself into. In a million years, he never would have thought that something so horrific would happen…

And it's only Davis' second day in the Digital World.

Here he was, shackles on his wrists and ankles, only to look outward from the side of a canyon. He really couldn't believe the danger that he was about to be associated with.

'Oh, what did I do to ever deserve this?' Davis quietly pondered, clearly remembering the events that led up to this very moment.

* * *

"Sora, look out!" TK yelled before diving onto her to protect her and Biyomon from the attack of a controlled Snimon.

'Well, just a perfect way to end a glorious reunion.' Izzy quietly thought as he saw the malicious creature (with a dark ring tightly around his waist) trying to attack the DigiDestined.

With nothing else better to do but to fight back, Biyomon quickly flew up and used her attack, Spiral Twister, to cease Snimon. Tentomon and Patamon quickly caught on as they used their respective attacks, a Super Shocker for Tentomon and a Boom Bubble for Patamon. However, none of these attacks were even affected as the much faster Champion digimon simply maneuvered around their attacks.

Gatomon looked and was enraged that a controlled digimon was simply destroying the rookies. She decided to attack. "Lightning Paw!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and smacked Snimon right in the head. Though it succeeded in stopping the Champion, it was no match as he sliced at Gatomon, causing her to fall to the hard ground.

"I'm sorry, but without my tail ring, I don't have enough power," Gatomon whimpered out.

Davis couldn't believe what was happening in front of his eyes. How could they destroy the controlled pest and go on about their day?

"Don't worry about it; I'll just have to armor-digivolve." Davis looked at his partner, Veemon, knowing that the little guy was ready to fight. "Davis, get the egg ready."

Knowing what Veemon was saying, Davis quickly removed his digivice as he was ready for battle! However, just before Davis can say his cue, a massive crater came out of nowhere and caused Davis to fall into the abyss.

Davis screamed for his life until he felt himself hanging from a slab of rock hanging off of the wall. He looked down and saw a controlled Drimogemon, just waiting to pounce on Davis at any moment.

"Davis!" Veemon exclaimed as he saw his partner hanging onto dear life, "Are you OK?"

It was not much longer that Veemon would be joining in on the action as Mojyamon came and used his Bone Boomerang attack, which knocked Veemon into the crater.

"Veemon!" Davis bellowed out as he saw his digimon falling down. With nothing else to do, Davis simply grabbed onto Veemon's tail as they both fell straight down and was squished onto Drimogemon's massive paw, keeping them captive.

* * *

Davis had a hard time of dealing with the actions that were just played out. He knew that this was the control of the Digimon Emperor. 'Oh I swear, if I see him around here, I'm going straight after it!' Davis angrily thought.

A sinister laughter caused Davis to look about, but alas he couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Just hanging out I see." That same voice stated out with a little bit of a chuckle.

Davis looked above him and couldn't believe what he was seeing. A kid, not much older than Davis – perhaps even the same age – was standing over the edge of the canyon. "Who are you?" Davis decided to ask.

"Oh me, I'm just your worst nightmare come to life." The kid promoted very deviously. "Frankly, I'm rather disappointed that I was able to capture you so easily."

"Are you the Digimon Emperor?" Davis decided to ask.

"Speaking," the Digimon Emperor stated.

Davis was taken aback by this. A kid, a provoked kid, was able to capture him. This kid was causing all of the trouble that has been happening in the Digital World for quite some time?

"But you're a kid, just like me." Davis found this statement coming out as a surprise.

The Emperor simply laughed at this puny statement. "I'm nothing like you because if I were, _I_ would be the one hanging from a cliff. Ooh, that reminds me." The Emperor simply snapped his fingers and out from the side of the cliff came Veemon, also shackled.

"Veemon!" Davis exclaimed, not sure whether to be glad to be reunited or scared for his digmon's life.

"Davis!" Veemon exclaimed back with a nervous look stated on his face. "Hey, great view isn't it?" Veemon decided to ask.

"I haven't had time to look! Quick, armor-digivolve" Davis quickly yelled out.

"Ehhh, just one problem," the Emperor indicated as he was holding both Davis' digivice and D-Terminal in one of his hands, "aren't you gonna need these to pull off that little trick."

Davis was dumbfounded when he saw what the Emperor had. All he could do was gaze up as the Emperor howled with laughter.

"Give me back my digivice and let Veemon go. He has nothing to do with this!" Davis exclaimed.

"Yeah right, you both been trespassing in my garden without my permission, and as your punishment you'll be forced to watch Veemon as he becomes my slave." With the snap of the Emperor's fingers, a dark ring appeared in the middle of where Davis and Veemon were being trapped.

"Veemon, no!" Davis forcefully cried out while the Emperor continued to laugh it up with this current situation.

"Hah, you will never get me to be your slave! You might as well destroy me now and get it over with!" Veemon fiercely said.

"As you wish." The Emperor simply replied as the dark ring slowly made its way toward Veemon.

Veemon's bold statement quickly became reality. As Veemon saw the ring approach him, he became frightened over being captured by the Emperor.

"Hey, I was just kidding," Veemon started to plead for his life, "C'mon old buddy, don't you know a good joke when you hear one. You know a little comedy to lighten the mood, haha, funny guy Veemon, c'mon."

"Veemon, no." This was all Davis could muster out of himself. He couldn't believe that the Digimon Emperor was about to take his digimon under his control.

"I don't hear anyone laughing now, Veemon," the Emperor stated in a cold manner.

Davis didn't know how to turn away from the situation at hand. His digimon is about to be captured and there is nothing he could do about it. He felt so pathetic. 'C'mon guys, where are you?' Davis quietly pondered, wondering where the rest of the group was.

* * *

**So that's Chapter 1. Expect to see the next chapter, where we delve into the rest of the group and what complications they had to overcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Irish here again with Chapter 2 of the story. This chapter deals with the group finding the partners of Yolei and Cody, and a little twist that could make the digidestined late for Davis. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Trudging along through the treacherous forest, the rest of the group wondered what happened to Davis and Veemon. It was nothing like they'd ever seen before; a massive crater came _**out of**_** _nowhere_**_,_ devoured Davis, and Veemon just fell right in.

The rest decided it was best to leave, since there was no way that the six of them could defeat three controlled Champion leveled digimon. They were just walking along the trail, not saying a word to each other as they tried to figure out where the two that were captured had been taken hostage. One person in particular, however, was making things rather hard for the rest.

"How…much…longer…" Yolei continued to ache as she was clearly showing signs of fatigue and was clearly getting on everyone's nerves.

"Yolei, we've just been walking for fifteen minutes, this is not bad at all." Izzy tried to calm the teen down but failed miserably.

"I don't care about that! I'm tired, I'm sweating, two of our members are missing, and I just want to go home!" Yolei barked at the group in a rather malicious tone.

"Yolei, it's just a walk, which is all we are doing…it's just a walk." TK decided to bark back, very upset at the new digidestined's negative attitude.

"C'mon TK," Sora decided to chime in, "she's new here and she has no idea what to expect; cut her some slack, will you."

"Believe me I wish I could," TK replied back as the two of them were leading the pack, "Heck, _I_ wasn't this bad the first time being here and I was five years younger than her!"

"He has a point you know." Patamon said atop of TK's head.

Sora simply sighed and looked down at her partner. Biyomon wasn't do too well either; in fact, none of the digimon were. They were all in disbelief that they couldn't help their new friend out.

"Hey Biyo," Sora decided to ask her partner, "fly up and try to find anything in particular. I have a feeling that we are not heading anywhere."

"Gotcha Sora" Biyomon replied as she went and flew up above the forest to try and scope out where they were.

"Hey that's no fair, why does she get to have all the fun." Tentomon griped up as he decided to join Biyomon in searching around.

"She's not really doing anything fun Tento…ooh what's the point." Izzy tried to say to his partner but it was no use. Instead he focused his attention to the youngest member of the group. "How are you holding up Cody; are you doing alright."

The shy boy looked up and quickly gave a nod to Izzy, implying that he was fine.

"Well, this isn't all that bad as I thought it would be." Izzy decided to make some small talk to Kari as she looked very worried about her friend.

"Yeah, I guess." Kari replied back quietly.

"Don't worry; she's just upset about Davis and Veemon." Gatomon decided to pipe up to Izzy. "In fact, I'm pretty miffed myself! If I ever catch a sight of the Emperor, ohh boy he's going to wish he was never born!"

Izzy nodded in agreement to the feline digimon. He was upset as well that someone can come in and brainwash digimon like he's been doing.

The rest of the group trudged on forward until they heard a noise, more likely someone collapsing. The five turn around to see Yolei, the person trudging behind everyone else, on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath.

"Ohh for the love…" TK muttered under his breath.

"Sorry guys, just a bit tired that's all." Yolei stated rather in a shaky voice. The rest of the group had a feeling that she wouldn't survive much longer.

TK couldn't help but to look at this so-called digidestined. It just baffled him that she couldn't keep up with a simple walk through the forest. _'If she can't do_ **this,**_ then I don't know what she can do,'_ TK pondered.

The group was alarmed as voices from above caught their attention.

"Guys there's this massive temple up ahead, it doesn't look like it's that far." Biyomon stated down to the rest.

"It really is not that far, just about a quarter of a mile straight ahead." Tentomon decided to chime in as he saw Yolei on the ground, thinking that this should get her a little motivated.

"You hear that guys, it's not that far up ahead. Let's go and see if Davis and Veemon are there." TK told the group, which they all agreed to, except for one…

"Yolei, are you OK?" TK decided to walk to the back and ask the girl. "No, I'm just really tired." Yolei responded weakly.

"C'mon," TK said as he lends a hand to Yolei, "It's not that far more to go. We should be done after this." Yolei looked up and saw TK beaming with those words. "Alright, if you say so," Yolei said as she took TK's hand and got up, reassured that they were almost at their destination.

* * *

The six humans and four digimon arrived at the foot of the temple and, looking up a colossal amount of stairs, decided to walk up to see what was inside.

"You got to be kidding me!" The rest stopped and looked at Yolei, who decided to state the obvious. "Do you not see how many stairs there are? This would take ages to climb!"

"…Or just five minutes if you start walking, I mean it's not that bad." Tentomon reassured to the girl.

"Sure, it's not bad for you; you can fly." Yolei quietly muttered under her breath.

"Yolei!" The rest were taken aback when they heard Cody speak. "Believe me, you can do this. You are going to be OK. Do you hear me griping about how bad this whole adventure has been? Of course not so it should be fine!"

Everyone was astounded as they heard the once shy boy speaking out to Yolei in an all-too generous manner. Yolei just sighed and decided to ascend the stairs with the rest.

When they finally reached the entrance, they didn't see a sign of Davis or Veemon anywhere. However, what did catch their eyes were two digieggs on top of an altar; one with the crest of Love on it, the other one with the crest of Knowledge.

Sora and Izzy exchanged glances and, remembering what Tai told them last night, decided to put his words into action.

"Yolei, Cody" Sora implemented to the two newcomers." Go up to those digieggs and try to pull them out."

Both of them looked quizzically at the older female before complying and went to the digieggs as Yolei went to the one with Love and Cody to the one with Knowledge.

To their surprise, the eggs easily lifted up from the altar as two forms of digimon started to wake from their slumber.

A crimson red hawk with a belt strapped behind his head landed in front of Yolei. "Greetings my partner," he stated in a peculiar accent. "I am Hawkmon and I have been waiting for you, my dear."

A yellow shelled armadillo landed in front of Cody. "Ohh jeez," he drawled out in a southern accent, "I was wondering who was going to wake me. My name is Armadillomon and I'm guessing that you are my partner."

Both Yolei and Cody were taken back by this. Their own partners; they couldn't believe it with their own eyes. Their introduction, however, was cut well short as they felt the ground shake from below, as well as a growl from outside the temple.

"Ohh dear I've been waiting for this." Hawkmon piped up. "Waiting for _what_?" Yolei decided to ask her partner.

"Well to fight of course; there is obviously a bad guy down there and we need to teach him a lesson." Armadillomon decided to state the obvious.

"Heh heh," Yolei couldn't help but to let out a chuckle. "You're joking right…I mean fighting, we already tried that and we got creamed. What makes you think you guys could do any better?"

"You want to see what we can do? Just say 'Digi-Armor Energize' and get ready to be dazzled." Hawkmon implemented to his partner.

Both Yolei and Cody gave each other looks of encouragement. Obviously there is a reason for them to have partners after all and they decided to ask questions later and fight whatever is outside.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Yolei and Cody both bellowed out, as they saw their respective digimon digivolve right before their eyes.

**Hawkmon digivolve to…Halsemon, the Wings of Love**

Yolei looked at the creature that was once Hawkmon and was amazed. Standing in his place was Halsemon, still retaining his crimson red body and standing on all fours with a pair of steel wings paired on top of his head.

**Armadillomon digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Power**

Cody couldn't believe what just took place. Standing right where Armadillomon use to be is now Digmon, a two legged beetle of some sort with drills on both of his hands and nose.

"So, you guys ready?" Digmon questioned to the rest of the group.

* * *

The group quickly exited the temple to see who the foe that caused the shaking was. It was in fact the same controlled Drimogemon as he was scaling half of the temple, ascending upward to the digidestined.

"I'll take care of this one." Digmon stated. He used his Gold Rush attack on Drimogemon, which was affective in taking the Champion digimon off of the temple, landing him unconscious on the ground.

"Now why do you get all of the fun?" Halsemon quickly interjected as he went flying down to the controlled beast. By using his Tempest Wing attack, Halsemon was able to get the dark ring off of the digimon, making him free from the Emperor.

"You guys did it!" TK exclaimed out, vigorously surprised at how the new digimon did.

"Way to go Halsemon!" Yolei clamped up after just watching his digimon free Drimogemon.

"Oh it was nothing…" Halsemon quickly said. "Everyone get on, I'll take you guys down." With nobody really arguing with that statement, the group (minus Digmon, who just scaled down the steps) reached the bottom to see the still unconscious Champion.

"It's unbelievable what a simple dark ring could do to a digimon." Izzy pondered aloud.

"You could say that again." Sora quickly responded.

"I wonder why Drimogemon was sent here," Kari spoke up, "It's not like he was trying to get us distracted from…" Kari couldn't find it in her to finish up the sentence.

"Davis!" Cody exclaimed, "We still need to find him and Veemon!"

"If I may…" a new voice suddenly bellowed out. The group was in shock to see Drimogemon, now conscious, speaking to them. "I overheard the Emperor was taking the two over to the canyon over to the right of the temple." As stated, Drimogemon lifted his left paw and pointed to the right side.

"Umm…thank you, Drimogemon." TK finally stated.

"Not a problem; it's the least I could do after you guys freed me from the Emperor." With that statement, Drimogemon went back to the crater that he created beforehand off to the left.

"Well guys, let's go!" Yolei chimed up, still on Halsemon's back

"She's right, let's go save Davis and Veemon!" TK stated, happy to see that Yolei was ready for more action.

As the rest returned on Halsemon's back, with the exception of Digimon who chose to burrow his way toward the canyon, they were off to find their two captured friends.

'Ooh I hope we reach you guys in time…' Kari couldn't help but to ponder this to herself.

* * *

**So that was Ch. 2 everyone! I know you all may be thinking "When does he actually start?" I assure you guys that next chapter is where the real story will kick in. Until next time, this is Irish signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I know, two chapter in one day might be bit of a shocker, but to me, I simply had to get this chapter out. This is where things get interesting. I want to thank those who have kept up with this story and have reviewed so far. You all keep me going! As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Veemon couldn't help but to stare intensely at the dark ring that was moving towards him. All he could do was stare as he avoided all contact with Davis. He simply didn't want to see the pain that his human friend was going in, the sheer hopelessness pinned on his face. Veemon didn't want to see the agony, so he wished for the suffering to be over with.

"Let Veemon go!" Davis started to holler at the Digimon Emperor while shaking at his shackled arms and legs, hoping to at least be set free. The Emperor simply laughed at the remark of the young lad while wearing his traditional sinister face.

"Ohh, nice try you pathetic being, but the fun is only beginning. You see, once I have Veemon under my control, I will use him to tear apart the rest of your pathetic lot known as the digidestined. This world is mine, haven't you figured that out yet!" The Emperor rudely stated.

All Davis could do was to breathe and look downward, avoiding any contact with Veemon whatsoever. He didn't want to watch what was unfolding in front of him. His partner was about to be enslaved by the Emperor, and all he could do was watch.

Veemon felt the coldness of the ring as it touched his body. Veemon's breathing began to increase once he felt the ring touch him. This was it. He was going to be held captive by the Emperor. He couldn't imagine the torture and suffering that he would have to endure.

All Veemon could do was scream for his life as he felt the effects of the ring taking place, as the pure darkness worked its magic on the weak rookie. Davis, still looking down and away from Veemon, felt the pain that his partner was going through by his agonizing screaming. After what felt like a couple of seconds, the screaming stopped.

Davis hesitated but knew he would have to face this reality sooner than later. Looking up, he saw his partner now with a dark ring implanted around his waist. The happy-go-lucky smiling face of the digimon was gone, and all that was left was a malicious snare. His eyes were bloodshot red and full of hatred.

"Well, my work here is almost done." The Emperor finally announced as he seemed pleased that his plan worked. "Veemon, Digi-Armor Energize!"

Veemon broke free from his stranglehold on the cliff and digivolved into Flamedramon. With the same look that Veemon wore, Flamedramon looked up at Davis and was ready to pounce on him.

"Hold it!" The Emperor snapped his fingers, forcing Flamedramon to look up at his new master. "You aren't going to touch him…yet. I want you to destroy the rest of the digidestined. I want this puny human to suffer for the longest time before you deliver the final blow, got it!"

"Yes master, I will obey what you have told me." Flamedramon spoke out and, without a second glance look at Davis, ascended up the cliff and started his rampage on the digital world in search for the rest of the group.

"And as for you," the Emperor stated at Davis, "if I see you try to bring my new minion back to his good self I _**will**_ have you brutally beaten by some of my toughest digimon. You humans are so pathetic!" The Emperor finished off with his signature laugh as he left Davis alone, still hanging from the cliff.

* * *

"I hope we make it in time." Yolei couldn't help but to say aloud to the rest.

Most of the group was traveling on top of Halsemon's back, flying through the canyon at warp speed. They were confident that they would stop the Emperor in time before he did anything to harm Davis and Veemon.

"Relax, Yolei, everything will be fine." TK tried to reassure her. "We'll get there, you guys will save Davis while I whip the Emperor something fierce!"

"Better save some room for me," Gatomon said in response to TK. "Once I get through with him, he won't be nothing more than simple roadkill!"

"Umm…ok, whatever you want to do, you do." Kari stated nervously to her partner. She knew that Gatomon meant business since it was the Emperor who had her tail ring.

"Guys, look up ahead!" Patamon motioned for the rest of the group to look. Sure enough, they saw Davis being held up on the side of the canyon.

"Perfecto! I knew we would find him!" Yolei excitedly exclaimed.

Davis heard someone coming but didn't make an attempt at looking up. He was too hurt to even try. He also couldn't help but to notice a slight rumbling in the walls of the canyon.

**PLOW!**

Davis was started to see a beetle digimon cradling him in his arms. "Hey guys, looks like I caught a big one!" Digmon told the rest of the group as they arrived.

"Way to go Digmon! Bring him on up." Cody said while on the edge of the canyon opposite of Davis. Digmon obeyed the message and started scaling up the canyon with Davis in tow. The rest of the group had just made it up and got off of Halsemon. Once Digmon came up, he set the defeated looking Davis down.

"Davis, we are so glad you're alright!" Sora exclaimed.

"Way to go guys, we found someone who was held captive. Now Davis, do you know where Veemon went to?" Izzy quickly asked Davis.

Davis didn't answer. It seemed like he never really listened to the question that was given. He was just looking down at the hard ground. His breathing was shallow and he was on the verge of tears. Veemon was gone and Davis had lost all hope in retrieving him.

"Davis, are you alright?" Cody came up to the older boy, only to be pushed aside by Davis. He fell down hard on the ground.

"Cody, are you alright," Yolei asked. When he got a nod from the younger boy, she simply gazed angrily at Davis. "What is your problem? All we want to know is if you have an inkling of where Veemon may be at!"

Davis couldn't take much more of this. He simply bolted straight ahead and far away from the group as he can. _'It's alright, they simply don't understand…'_ Davis started to choke up as fresh tears rolled down both sides of his face. After a few seconds of running and having a good thought that he was far away from the group, he crashed down to his knees and let his feeling take over.

"Veemon…" Davis couldn't help but to cry out for his friend.

* * *

**So kind of left you guys on a sad note, eh? I promise, it will get good. Expect the next chapter up soon and as always thank you for reading! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Irish here once again, bringing you yet another chapter of "Under One's Control." Hope you all like what I'm doing so far! And as always, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"This isn't fair…" Davis solemnly whispered to himself, "Where is the justice in this?"

Davis dispersed himself from the digidestined just to be alone. For a minute or for a while was now the question in hand. He knew that, evidentially, he would have to tell the rest what occurred on the canyon. He would have to tell them about what Veemon went through and is currently doing. Davis didn't know if he could bring himself to do this. He felt alone without his partner and frightened for what he might be doing now.

He heard footsteps coming from behind him. Quickly so that he didn't cause a huge scene, he wiped the tears that dispelled from his eyes, got up, and brushed away the stains that started to show on his knees and hands.

"Hey guys," Davis turned around and, just as he expected, the group was right there, "Sorry about running off like that. I just needed some time alone, that's all."

"Well it's a good thing you apologized right away; you had all of us worried sick!" Yolei rashly stated out. Hawkmon, who has de-digivolved from Halsemon, just shook his head and sighed, embarrassed by his partner's actions.

"Yeah, what gives Davis? I rarely have seen you act this way before." Kari said.

Davis was trying to find the right words to say; it wasn't even that. He knew _**what**_ to say; he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Well, anytime now!" TK finally said impatiently. "I mean what gives, we tried to be nice and subtle back when we rescued you, but then you had the audacity to spaz out and act like a little kid! We want an explanation as to where Veemon is now!"

Davis couldn't believe what TK just spoken to him. _'He doesn't know anything at all…'_ Davis crossly pondered. _'Yeah, so maybe you've done this whole digiworld experience once but I bet you haven't had what happened to me just a while back.'_

"Well, apparently Davis doesn't want to tell us anything so I suppose we should…" TK started to say, but was interrupted by Davis.

"Oh for goodness sakes TP just SHUT UP!"

"TP?" Cody couldn't help but to question the mispronouncing of his friend's name.  
"Hehe, TP…" Armadillomon, turning back from being Digmon, chuckled at the name.

"Really man, just stop it! I can't take much more of this!" Davis started to slowly lose control of his inner body and was letting his feelings get to the best of him. "Since you are so desperate to know where Veemon went to, here's your answer: the Digimon Emperor has him enslaved! There, I said it. My partner is gone, and I don't know how I will get him back."

Davis has totally lost it now. Tears started pouring down onto his face. "Tell me something, Mr. I've-Done-This-Experience-So-I-Know-Everything, have _**you**_ ever had something like this happen to you. Have you ever had your digimon enslaved and you were frightened like mad if you ever going to see him again, huh! I'm waiting for an answer from you!"

The older digidestined couldn't help but to feel saddened for TK. They knew what happened on their first roundabout here, but nobody else knew. TK was doing all he can to not giving in and punching Davis. _'Oh, like _**you'll** _ever know what I've been through…'_ TK bitterly thought.

"Yeah, there you go, you _**haven't**_ had that experience! You most likely will never know what I'm feeling so just back off!" With this statement, Davis once again departed from the shocked group.

* * *

"Who does he think he is, telling me that I've never felt something like that before?" TK stated, enraged with fury.

"TK," he turned to see Sora speaking to him, "please, he doesn't know what happened. Many of the new guys don't know what happened. Let Davis have some time alone just to regroup and he'll come back and apologize, OK?"

TK wanted to say yes to Sora but he just didn't feel like saying it. Though this was only the second day for the new digidestined, he didn't have to go all hell-bent and rage at his friends. Then again, he must have deeply cared for Veemon…

"So TK," Izzy ended up snapping TK out of his thought, "what's the plan now? Veemon's going on a rampage now; I mean we kind of have to stop him."

TK knew that a plan had to be formed in order for Veemon to be saved, but first he needed some help from his older friends.

"Sora, I want you to head back, contact Tai, Matt, and just about everyone else. Tell them what just occurred and let them know that we are staying here till Veemon is saved. Ask Yolei and Cody for their info so the others can cover for them."

Sora looked quizzically at the youngster but quickly smiled and nodded. "You got it." She replied. With that taken care of, TK turned his attention to Izzy.

"Izzy, is there any way you can pinpoint where Veemon's exact location is, or even the Emperor? I have a feeling that those two are somewhat close by and maybe we can surprise them or something."

"Do you know the amount of work that would go into that? I would have a much better chance of winning big money than doing that! Veemon's location is in current movement and without any knowledge of where the Emperor could be, it could take days to track them down." Izzy explained to the preteen.

TK sighed. "Alright, then I want you to help Sora out. Talk to her to get the information." Izzy simply shook his head and obliged.

"Tentomon, Biyomon." TK decided to turn his attention to the two rookie digimon. "Since Izzy can't pinpoint Veemon's location, I'm going to need you guys to do it. Find any trace of him and get back to us ASAP. Try to do this as sneakily as you can so that Veemon doesn't catch us."

"What are you, insane?" Tentomon buzzed out. "If we get caught, we are surely goners. And how do you expect us to relay his location to you?"

Biyomon had no real trouble understanding what TK was saying, much to Tentomon's complaints. "Well then, we just won't get caught. You guys stay here so that we can let you know where Veemon can be." And with that, the two went airborne to look about.

TK evidentially sighed. "Well, it's now down to completing my job."

"Which is what?" TK turned to see Kari asking him.

"Explain to Davis…what happened to me." TK found himself whispering this to Kari.

"Well, I might not agree with you fully but I can't stand to see him like this, and maybe explaining this will help him cope with what just happened." Kari explained to him.

TK slightly nodded and turned upward to Patamon, who was nesting on top of his head. "Hey buddy, mind staying back here? I kind of want to talk to Davis alone."

"Alright, if you say so," Patamon agreed with his partner and got off.

"Please try not to provoke him." This time it was Gatomon to speak up. "We don't want him ending up killing you and all."

TK couldn't help but to smile at the white cat. "I'll do my best." And with that, he was off.

* * *

Davis found himself sitting under a tree, alone. He really needed some time alone; after all, he wouldn't be surprised if TK wanted to kill him.

"Hey." Davis looked up to see TK standing in front of him.

"Hey." Davis simply replied back.

"Look, mind if we talk?" TK asked while sitting down. "I feel like this would be best for the both of us if we talked about what just occurred."

Davis didn't really want to talk about it; he was trying to forget about it. But alas, he sighed and nodded his head "Fine, let's talk." He stated quite rudely.

"Ok, first off I'm sorry for the way I acted back there. I got too caught off in trying to find Veemon and you weren't cooperating real well and I guess I just lost it." TK started off.

Davis simply looked down and started to pick at the ground below him. "Apology accepted." He replied crossly.

"Well…" TK asked

"Well…what," Davis rebutted back to him.

"Aren't you going to apologize to me?"

"Nope, I simply have no reason to. I mean, unless you've been through an incident like this before right?" Davis couldn't help but to look up and see TK. When he did, he saw the other boy looking quite depressed. "Right," Davis repeated himself.

"This isn't easy for me to explain, but I'll guess I have to say it…" and with this, TK started to tell Davis about his first adventure to the digital world and about their first foe, Devimon.

Davis didn't know how much time went by, but he just listened to TK's story. In a way, Davis felt real bad about himself, like he hit an all-time low. _'Wow, I never would have assumed that something like this would have happened to the kid.'_ Davis quietly thought to himself.

TK wasn't fairing to well either. This was the first time that he really told his feeling about how he felt when Patamon digivolved for the first time and how ecstatic he was, only to be crushed to see his digimon die. TK couldn't help but to cry.

"So yeah, in a sense, I kind of know how you are feeling." TK started to finish up, his face painted with tears. "The feeling sucks and you feel hopeless about what's going to happen. I felt the pain before. I know what it's like."

Davis simply looked down at the ground, knowing that he couldn't dare look up at TK's face, showing the emotions that he was currently portraying. He felt real crummy.

"TK…" Davis started to look up and talk to him.

Without any hesitation whatsoever, Davis moved over to TK and hugged him. "I'm truly sorry for having to make you go through this retelling. I didn't mean what I said back there; I take it all back, even the wrong name crap. I…I just don't want you to hate me. I hate being hated, and at a time like this, I need some reassurance." Davis couldn't help but let a few tears trickle down his face.

"Oh Davis," TK explained as he returned the favor and hugged back, "I don't hate you. I never did hate you. After this experience, how can I, really? I'm glad you are my new friend and I'm gladder that you are a digidestined. I see something in you that I saw in Tai back when I was a youngster. I saw determination in him, and I see it in you! You just can't run away when things suddenly seem impossible. You need to use your courage that you have and fight through it; it may seem hard now, but believe me, it'll get easier as time goes on."

"Thanks man, I…I really needed that right now." Davis replied back, letting go of his friend.

"Anytime you want to talk, I'm all ears for you. Now, let's get back and try to help find your partner!" TK stated. Davis simply nodded and smiled as the two boys started on their way back.

* * *

**Alright, so there's Chapter 4 for ya. I kind of had this in mind since I wanted to find a way to let Davis and TK kind of have a bonding moment and kind of become friends. I mean, let's get serious here, it takes, I don't know, around 20-something (maybe even 30-something) episodes till they kind of act like friends instead of rivals. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this and I will see you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Irish here again for the fifth chapter of this story. We are almost closer to the end of this fic and I just want to say thanks to all of you who have either read, reviewed, or done both! Your support means a lot to me! Anyway, as always, read, review, and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Traveling back to where the group was left at, Davis couldn't help at all but to feel ecstatic by the way TK managed to help him out of his depressed state that he was in. He could clearly see how much TK really went through on his first few days when he did his first adventure. At the thought of this, Davis simply let out a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?" TK asked.

"Nothing, it's just that…I'm just realizing what you possibly went through all those years ago." Davis started out. "I mean, I never could have guessed what did occur to you in as little as three to four days."

"Well, a lot more followed that Davis; I hope you realize that." TK stated.

"Oh don't worry, I know. It also gives me a reason as to how you and Kari already know each other." Davis explained.

"Yeah…look, about Kari…" TK started to say but was interrupted by Davis. "Don't worry about it, man. I now understand that you haven't seen her in a while and you guys are just catching up. Oh, and I also apologize about the way that I treated you yesterday; it was totally uncalled for."

TK couldn't help but to smile at that little memory: Davis rushing into the library with his face showing anger at the fact that he was talking to Davis' 'girl.' "It's alright man, I accept your apology."

"Good." Davis answered. The two boys continued to walk in silence until Davis decided to ask something he's wanted to know the answer to. "Hey TK, how do you expect we're going to get Veemon back?"

"We're just going to have to fight him. Doesn't sound bad, right?" TK simply answered.

"Wait, what? Isn't there _**any**_ other method besides hurting my digimon to get him back?" Davis asked, astonished by TK's answer.

"Well, if you come up with a better solution, then let me know by any means necessary; until that time comes, we just have to stick to that plan. You are alright with that, right?" TK stated.

Davis didn't want TK to know what he truly felt about the devised plan, so he simply shook his head yes and smiled.

Another few minutes passed before Davis decided to ask something different. "So how far do you expect until we reach the rest?" Just as Davis was asking this question, someone called ahead for them.

"Guys, there you are!" Kari couldn't help but to be joyous when she saw her two friends walking back to the group. Apparently they were walking to find Davis and TK to see if they were alright or if one of them were dead.

"Hey Davis, you feeling better," Kari decided to ask.

"Yeah, I'm doing better, thanks for wondering." Davis answered back. He then turned his attention to the rest of the group. "Guys, I _**truly**_ am sorry for the way I have been behaving today. I guess I was just so caught up with the whole 'Veemon being captured' situation and I didn't feel right with what happened with that."

"Well, you do sound somewhat sincere…" Yolei started to say until Cody rudely elbowed her. "Ok, fine, apology accepted."

"Yeah, same here," Cody followed up.

"Good, now that we got that taken care of, what's next?" Davis asked when he heard somebody from overhead.

"Oh good, I'm so grateful that you guys didn't wander that far." Tentomon stated as he and Biyomon started to descend towards the ground. "We followed Flamedramon just like TK told us to do and we know his exact location."

"Wait, Flamedramon?" TK couldn't help but to ponder at this.

"Yeah, apparently the Emperor had Veemon digivolve up to the next level." Biyomon stated. "We found him wandering towards a coliseum not that far away from here."

"Really, you guys found him?" Davis asked. The two digimon just shook their heads yes.

"Well alright then guys, shall we head over to retrieve our friend?" TK decided to ask. Without any hesitation, the group declared yes and they were off towards the coliseum.

* * *

It surely wasn't a long walk for the digidestined, but when you consider the fact of just how much they have already traveled, it felt like an eternity. "So, any idea on where this thing is?" Yolei decided to rudely ask after only a few minutes of walking.

"Relax Yolei; it's just over this hill…and down the hill…and just about a half mile more." Biyomon tried to say this calmly to the preteen as she knew she could blow up at any minute.

This time, however, Yolei simply sighed, too tired to fight back with the rookie.

"Oh dear," Hawkmon couldn't help but to say, "I guess she's more exhausted than I thought." The digimon were far enough back from the others so that they couldn't hear them talking.

"Yeah, she's been getting on everybody's nerves as well." Gatomon explained the obvious.

"I see," Hawkmon started off, "I suppose you guys haven't had problems with your partners then, have you?"

"Like what?" Tentomon decided to ask.

"Like this; having to deal with a preteen girl who shows signs of fatigue and biting other people's heads off…quite frankly, being a little rude." Hawkmon said.

"Well, Izzy _**is**_ a guy so I really haven't had that issue before." Tentomon said.

"Yeah, and Kari really wasn't a preteen when I first met her, she was just a little kid. Plus, she was never bratty to anybody!" Gatomon boldly stated.

"Well, besides a few times when Sora bit a few heads off, she's been good. Plus, she _**did **_have reason to do it, Yolei just does it constantly." Biyomon said.

"Sorry Hawkmon," Gatomon stated, "guess like you just got unlucky with your partner." Hawkmon couldn't help but to sigh, dreading the many, many days ahead for him.

With Patamon overhearing the others' conversation, he decided to start one with Armadillomon. "So, umm…what do you think of your partner?" Patamon decided to ask.

"Cody…well he seems to be a true and loyal companion so far, but…" Armadillomon couldn't help but to state the obvious. "He's a youngster. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if a simply broken twig scratching up against a window would scare his pants off, how can he fare with monsters three times his height?"

Patamon knew just how to answer this. "I see, you think your partner is weak simply because of his height. I thought the same thing when I met TK. But as time went on, I learned that he was a strong person with a lot of hope inside of him." Patamon couldn't help but to beam at this statement, remembering his partner's crest. "Give Cody some time and before you know it, you'll see the same thing in him: a great kid with an even bigger appetite for fighting!"

"Thanks for that Patamon." Armadillomon thanked his newfound friend as he pat the little bat creature on his head. "No problem!" Patamon replied back.

"Hey guys, I see it, the coliseum!" Davis bellowed out as they saw what appeared to be a small stadium directly ahead of them. "I'm coming for you Veemon!" Davis sprinted off ahead of the group, with the rest simply trying to keep pace.

* * *

From a distance, it was so small but up close, the coliseum showed why it earned its name. The stadium was massive in size, showing walls about 100 feet tall arched around in an oval. The group was standing at the entrance, going over the plan one last time.

"Just so that everyone knows the plan, we do not stop fighting for anything at all until we freed Flamedramon and, possibly, give the Emperor a piece of our minds." TK explained to them.

Gatomon was about to speak up, yet again on behalf of the Emperor, but Kari stopped her in the middle of her tracks. "Gatomon, we get it. You have a bone to pick with the Emperor that you can do _**on your own time**_! Right now, we are _**only**_ worrying about saving Davis' partner got it?" Kari asked her partner.

Gatomon looked displeased at this statement but still gave a yes to Kari in the form of a nod.

"Alright then troops, let's move out!" TK instructed the group to follow him into the coliseum, but he felt someone not obliging. When he turned around, he saw Davis standing there wearing a face full of fear.

"I...I don't know if I can do this, guys. I don't think I'm ready." Davis started to explain. "I mean, here we are, about to attack my partner. What is something bad happens to him? What if someone accidentally kills him? I don't know guys; I'm…I'm just really scared."

The rest of the group looked at the worried digidestined, puzzled about what to do or even what to say.

"C'mon Davis, we are right here. Only a few steps away from getting your friend back. This is what you wanted, right?" Yolei asked. Davis stayed silent.

"You know if we don't do this, the Emperor could use Flamedramon to kill everyone that he wants dead." Cody stated, but still Davis remained silent.

"Davis, you sounded so confident before we came here to rescue Veemon. What happened to that?" Kari asked, but still Davis remained silent.

TK couldn't take much more of this silent treatment that his friend was showing. "Davis, look at me," TK walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, and Davis looked up at him, "Remember that talk we had back at the tree. I meant every word of it. This is what I was talking about." Davis remembered those words that were spoken to him not so long ago. "You can't be scared, you can't show it. You are the leader for a reason and it's because you aren't afraid of anything. Yes, I know this situation may seem scary _**now**_, but believe me, after it's done, after you are holding Veemon who will be freed from the Emperor, you will be glad you did it. You have your friends backing you up on this and I would be damned if you walked away right now."

Davis simply looked up at his friend and gave him a warm smile. "Thanks for that man; I'm ready to go right now." With newborn courage fresh inside of him, Davis boldly moved on into the coliseum with the rest following behind.

* * *

When the group got inside, they saw something that puzzled each and every one of them. Besides from the usual old-timed seating around the coliseum, they saw, from the middle of the stadium, a long black tower shooting straight up.

"What is that?" TK couldn't help but to ask aloud.

"It's a control spire," Gatomon stated, "This is what caused the rest of us digimon to not evolve into our Champion level. If we found a way to destroy it, we could give digivolving a shot!"

"Sounds good and all, but where's the Emperor. More importantly, where's Flamedramon?" Kari asked.

Suddenly the group heard a noise from above them. Turning around and looking up into the seating area, they saw the controlled Flamedramon with a look of malice painted on his face.

* * *

**There you all go! I hope you liked the fact that I decided to axe the whole TK/Davis rival thing altogether and kind of start a bromance with them (though IMO Tai/Matt will always have the better romance...I mean, let's get real, a real bromance doesn't occur until punches are thrown =P). So next chapter is where the fight goes down, and sadly, the last chapter! Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and story so far and I will see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everybody. Irish back here again for the last chapter of my story! Before I begin, I want to again thank everyone who has either read or reviewed this story (or has done both). I am very generous with the feedback that I've gotten! As always, read, review, and enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Would you look at this; it's those bratty kids that the Emperor was complaining so much about," Flamedramon thundered out, "I expected you to be here earlier, but I guess that now is just a good enough time for me to annihilate you."

"Flamedramon, stop it," Davis spoke out, "you don't work for the Emperor. Yeah, remember me, it's Davis, your partner. You should be _**protecting**_ me, not _**fighting**_ with me."

Flamedramon simply gave a sinister glare at the kid. "You think that I would disobey the Emperor to work with your pathetic lot; give me a break."

"Davis," TK stated, "There is no reason to be talking to him. He is under the Emperor's control as long as he has that dark ring around him." Davis could clearly see the dark ring that was implanted by the Emperor around his partner's waist.

"So I'm guessing that logic can be thrown out then huh." Davis replied back.

"You know what we have to do Davis; it is the only possible way that we can free him." Kari reassured to the leader. Davis gave a simple head nod.

"Alright then, Yolei, Cody, you guys are up." TK said to the two.

"Gotcha! Hawkmon, are you ready?" Yolei asked his partner. "I'm good to go." Hawkmon replied back.

"How about you Armadillomon," Cody asked. "I'm ready whenever you are," his partner said.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Both of them said in unison as their respective digimon started to evolve.

**Hawkmon digivolve to…Halsemon, the Wings of Love**

**Armadillomon digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Power**

"Ooh bravo you guys," Flamedramon started to clap his claws together in a sarcastic manner, "you think you guys can beat me, especially when your two new digimon are distracted?" Just as Flamedramon said that, the controlled Snimon and Mojyamon that the group dealt with before came in through the opposite end of the coliseum.

"Well guys," TK nervously told the rest, "We got a lot on our hands right now."

* * *

"OK Izzy, I'll have Kari covered, don't worry about a thing." Tai stated to his friend before hanging up the house phone. _'So apparently this Emperor decided to go after one of our guys…I'm hoping for the best, but I sure hope that Mom doesn't get too worried…'_ Tai couldn't help but to ponder. According to Izzy, everyone else is already covered except for Kari. Good thing his parents weren't home as they were out doing some errands.

"OK, so I have to really think of a good lie to cover Kari's behind, just in case she can't make it home tonight…" Tai stated to himself. His train of thought was interrupted as he heard the door opening and his mother coming in, a handful of groceries in tow.

"Hey, honey," his mother, Yuuko, said, dropping the groceries in the kitchen before heading over to Tai, "you know I would have been home sooner but…"

"It's ok Mom," Tai interrupted her before her mother goes on a rampage about how shopping is the one thing she truly loathes.

"Thanks for understanding Tai; hey, do you have any idea where Kari is?" Yuuko decided to ask her son.

'_Oh do I ever…' _Tai quietly thought before saying "yeah, she's over at a classmate's house working on a project. You know how these teachers like to start off the school year right by giving them these projects early and all."

"Well OK, I just wished that she would have called here beforehand." Yuuko stated.

"C'mon Mom, Kari should be alright," Tai reassured his mother, "What's the worst possible scenario that could happen to her…"

* * *

"Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed as she ran to her partner's aid. Gatomon thought of giving Mojyamon a little taste of her Lightning Claw, but she was too slow compared to the Champion's Bone Boomerang.

"It's alright Kari, I'm fine," Gatomon tried to calm her partner down, still wanting to fight.

"You are clearly not alright, now come here." Kari quickly scooped up the weakened champion in her arms and ran towards the rest of the group, trying to avoid attacks from the controlled digimon.

"We are giving everything to them, yet they don't seem like giving up." TK couldn't help but to state the obvious. The digidestined were having a hard time trying to take down the two controlled Champions that they almost forgot the main reason that they came here.

Halsemon dodged one of Snimon's Green Sickle Cut attacks and used his Tempest Wing attack on him, only to have Snimon fly around it.

"Halsemon, try something different, he's obviously beating you right now." Yolei told her partner.

"Eagle Eye," Halsemon shot what seemed like red arrows from his eyes which caught Snimon off guard. With this, Snimon was hit with the attack and was paralyzed. Using his Tempest Wing attack again, Halsemon was able to slam into Snimon's waist and destroy the dark ring that was on him.

"Nice going Halsemon! I think Digmon could use a little assistance as well," Yolei promptly told her partner.

Halsemon wasted no time in seeing the same cat-mouse game that Digmon and Mojyamon was in. Without hesitating, Halsemon casted another Eagle Eye attack on Mojyamon. It was effective as Digmon used his Gold Rush attack on the now paralyzed Champion in order to dismember the dark ring that was on him.

"Thanks for the support, buddy," Digmon thanked his new ally.

"Anytime, so now, where did Flamedramon disappear to?" Halsemon asked.

In the instant blink of an eye, Halsemon saw Flamedramon charging toward him and, using a few skilled jumps, used his Fire Rocket attack to ram into Halsemon, causing him to fall to the hard ground and de-digivolve back into Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon, are you OK?" Yolei asked her injured partner.

"Ugh, just let me rest for a bit please." Hawkmon responded while lying on the ground.

Digmon was now frantically looking around to see where the controlled digimon went to, but by the time he could find him, he was blindsided by yet another Fire Rocket attack. This hit was effective as Digmon hit the ground hard and de-digivolved back into Armadillomon.

"Are you OK Armadillomon?" Cody asked.

"Oh, never better…" Armadillomon tried to walk off the pain he felt from the attack, but failed and flopped onto the ground.

"I don't get it," Kari pondered. "How did that one attack by Flamedramon weaken both Halsemon and Digmon?"

"Well, we can't really blame them," Tentomon tried to reassure the girl, "They have been traveling a long distance and the fight back at the temple must have worn them down a bit."

"I'm agreeing with what he said." Biyomon chimed in.

Davis couldn't take any more of this beat-down that his partner was giving to them. "Hey Flamedramon, what's your problem; why are you attacking us?"

"Davis no…" TK tried to call Davis back but to no avail. _'Well, he needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut and not be so stubborn in situations like this.'_

Flamedramon turned to see his partner with the same scornful look he's been wearing for most of the day. "Why am I doing this, you ask. I have already explained the situation to you. The Emperor wants you guys destroyed and as such, I will follow his command."

"And _**I**_ already explained _**this**_ scenario to you. We are trying to help you get out of the Emperor's control. Don't you get it, he's using you for his own good; he's done it to a lot of digimon. It isn't right at all! You have the power to fight back, so why aren't you doing it, stupid!"

"Ooh dear, I wish he wouldn't have said that…" Yolei quietly mumbled.

"Stupid, you think I'm stupid," Flamedramon started to inch his way forward towards Davis. "On the contraire my boy, the stupid one in this situation is _**you**_. Did you really think you would survive this fight alive, especially with the comment you just made?"

Davis couldn't move back any further, he felt something kind of solid and kind of grip-like between his fingers. _'This feels like the spire…I wonder what would happen if it would tumble?'_

"Well then if you want to fight, then let's fight." Flamedramon commented as he charged his Flame Fist attack and used it on Davis.

"Davis, duck!" TK commanded his friend. Just at the last minute, Davis ducked down and, as a result, the Flame Fist attack struck the control spire, causing it to tumble on downwards.

"Davis you did it, the spire's destroyed." Kari felt relieved, knowing there is one more trick up the group's sleeves.

"Well buddy," TK assured to Patamon, "guess like it's your time to shine."

"Gotcha," Patamon knew what the message meant and leapt off of TK's head. TK grabbed a hold of his digivice. _'I sure hope this works…'_ TK hoped to himself.

In a bright flash, Patamon was engulfed into the light. "It's working!" TK exclaimed.

**Patamon digivolve to…Angemon**

"All right, Angemon's back!" Kari and Gatomon both exclaimed.

"We're safe!" Both Tentomon and Biyomon stated.

"It's been too long, buddy…you know what to do?" TK asked his now Champion formed partner. Angemon replied with a simple nod.

Davis couldn't believe what he saw, as his face had awestruck written all over it. _'An angel, that little bat critter turns into an angel? I mean, I know that his name was Angemon but…oh wow, I can't believe I didn't see _that_ coming.'_ Davis thought.

Flamedramon was not impressed one bit. "Just who do you think you are, mister?"

"I am what other digimon call your worst nightmare." Angemon started off. "I am here to fix what has been done by the Digimon Emperor. If you cannot see what you are doing is wrong, then I feel for you. I am the bringer of peace, so peace I will bring to you!"

"Enough with the silly riddling around," Flamedramon bellowed, "if you want to fight me, then come do it!"

Flamedramon shot off some of his Flame Fists towards Angemon, who effortlessly swatted them away using his rod. "You think you are more powerful than me; you aren't expecting to see what I am capable of, huh." Angemon taunted to the controlled digimon.

"What you are capable of? Ooh I am so scared of you. Go ahead; hit me with your best shot!" Flamedramon roared back.

"If you assist," Angemon stated as his right fist started to glow with magic, "Hand of Fate!"

With Angemon's attack, Flamedramon was caught off guard. _'Ooh my…'_ was the last thing that he could think of before the force of the attack knocked him onto the other end of the coliseum. Though he was unconscious, the dark ring that was enslaving him slowly disintegrated from him.

"It's over, it's finally over!" Davis felt ecstatic about what has just occurred.

* * *

"Those damn fools," The Emperor was raging with anger as he slammed his fist on his keyboard. "I can't believe they were able to foil my plan!" The Emperor had the luxury of watching the whole fighting sequence from his secretive lair, though he was truly displeased with the results.

"Master," a shaky voice whispered, "they done it."

"I can clearly see that Wormmon." The Emperor commented back at the now source of the voice. Out of the darkness came Wormmon, Ken's supposed 'partner.'

"So, what's next?" Wormmon couldn't help but to ask his master.

"I'm leaving; I've had enough of this debacle. Lock everything up for me will you." The Emperor simply ordered his partner. Wormmon had no other reply but a sigh.

* * *

"Veemon!" Davis ran towards his friend, who was trying to gain conscious. Veemon felt weak, as though he was hit by a freight train. He was too weak to even get up, but that didn't stop Davis from coming over and bear hugging the little rookie.

"I'm…I'm so sorry for what happened today buddy," Davis started to tear up, happy that he had his friend back once again. "I promise it will never ever happen again."

"I understand Davis, but can you please let go, you're squishing me?" Veemon tried to plea to his partner but Davis didn't comply.

"No, I'm never letting you go, you hear me, ever again!" Davis only squeezed his partner even tighter.

"Oh, Davis," Veemon squeaked out.

"Oh, Veemon," Davis replied back.

The group, who walked over the scene, couldn't help but to laugh at what was occurring.

"OK Davis, I think Veemon has had enough for one day." Kari tried to reassure her friend.

"Oh, alright then," Davis stopped the death-hold on Veemon and simply had the little guy in his arms. "You feeling better, buddy?"

"Yeah, besides that death grip you gave me, I'm alright," Veemon replied back. He turned to the rest of the group. "Thank you all for helping me, I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for you guys."

"And the same goes for me as well," Davis stated, "thank you guys; you really saved me."

"Anything for a friend," TK answered back.

"Well," Yolei stated while looking at the sky up above, seeing nothing but close to darkness, "I think we should be going now."

"Anyone know where the nearest TV is?" Cody asked around.

"I know where one is, it's not that far from here," Tentomon explained.

"Ooh great, I don't want to know the answer to that…" Yolei couldn't help but to gripe up.

The group laughed at that response as they were on their way home from a long day. A day filled with adventure and mishap. A day filled with fights, tears, reunions, and make-ups. All in all, for only Davis' second day in the digital world, he had a feeling that he was going to love being the new leader.

* * *

**So there you go, the conclusion to Under One's Control. Liked it, hated it, what else do you want to see from me? Any questions you may have for me, you can either leave a review or just PM me; I would love to hear any type of feedback! Until next time, this is IrishPanther signing off!**


End file.
